vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Aros
Aros, officially Free and Idependent Republic of Aros is a country located in East center of Fiarria continent, borders with Ordland, Sempervirens and Ferrata, besides Morania that has maritime border with Aros, where there is a flow of transactions between the Melanian Archipelago and cities of the coast of Morania. Its coastline is bathed by Melanian Sea, same waters where is located the Melanian Archipelago. This fact allows Aros to participate in the MESTO, an organization that has great importance for the country's economy. History Main Articles: ''History of Aros, History of Meerton, History of Gichadia, History of Irans Civilization, Full Timeline of Aros '''Timeline of Aros:' * Before 147Bp: 'Native peoples of Aros * '''147Bp: 'Angliyans arrive and ocupation * '''122Bp: '''Battle of Salomon * '''Plague Contamination Revolts and conflicts: Geography Main Article: Geography of Aros Demography Population: Population Density: Most populous cities: # Queta # Cocoa City # Viânia # Sagres # Janu # Meerton # Luízia # Nihel # Méridi # Theobroma # Tinto City # Nigel # Meritéia # Portie # Vilhena # Altador # Zorba # Gichadia # Leyona # Canaval # Yovakas # Son Guard # Viva Vaca # Alcara # Safatle # Tanaka # Havannyas # Cacaueira # Amstel # Costanova Language: Ethnicity: Religion: Economy Main Article: Economy of Aros The Cacau-CC$ (ASS) is the official currency of Aros and circulates throughout the national territory, the cacau has a subunit called Cacents-Cc$ equals 1/10 Cocoa. Is one little relevance on the world stage, but has a good recognition in the countries of Melanian Sea region. Besides Cacau, Aros has some local currencies, but little expression as, Mela Coins in Meerton Island and Broma in Gichadia Island that are only used by natives of these regions The Aros economy is based on the primary sector of the economy, making Aros is a major exporter. Its main export products are cocoa, corn, soybeans and some ores, it is basically an agrarian country. But after the creation of the New Republic for the purpose of oppressing dictatorship, there is an increasing development in the industrial area including: Food products, automobiles, textiles, information technology, consumer technology and also areas from oil. The tourism Aros was one of the sectors that grew most in Aros, and today is one of the main economic sources of the country that stands out for paradisiacal places, resorts and beautiful cities in which there is the bustling and festive life of the great metropolises, attracting a large number of tourists. See Also: Economic History of Aros, Economy by Region of Aros, Stock Exchange of Aros, List of Arosians Companies, Cacau-CC$ Government and Political Structure: Parties and Elections: Main Articles: Political Parties in Aros, Electoral system of Aros Legislation: Programs: Foreign Relations: Military: See also: Political history of Aros, Governors of Aros, Political issues under discussion in Aros, Position of Parties for political issues Infraestructure and Services Transporte: Energy: Water supply and sanitation: Health: Education: Security: Science and technology: National Symbols National Flag: The National Flag of Aros has 6 colors: Black (represents the mourning of the men who died in the struggle for freedom); Blue (represents the sovereignty of the people, characterized by the sea that has a grandeur that can not be controlled, as well as the people that can not be controlled by a minority); Green and Red (represents, respectively, Love and Hope); Yellow (represents the sun and the cultural richness of the people); Brown (represents cocoa in particular, trees and natural wealth of Aros). The symbol located in the center-left of the flag, which has the colors yellow, black, brown and green, is also the official seal of Aros. This symbol is composed by the sun's hoops with black background (also representing the mourning), which contains the cocoa (fruit symbol of Aros) and an aroyoake crown at the top. Coat of Arms: National Anthem: Main Article: ''National Anthem of Aros '''Personifications:' See Also: Flags of Aros, Coats of Amrs of Aros, Local Symbols of Aros Subdivisions Main Article: ''Subdivisions of Aros Aros is divided in 7 '''Federative States' (Alana-AL, Cocoa-CC, Luízia-LZ, Nova Merité-NM, Januar-JN, Libra-LB, and Melanian Arquipelago-MA) separated into 3 Regions: West (LZ, JN, LB) ; Coastal (AL. CC. NM) ; and Maritime (MA). The Federative States of Aros have self-government and self-administration, elect their leaders and political representatives by popular vote and govern its determinations following the Federal Constitution of Aros and the organization of the Federal Council The Federative States distribute their political obligations among Municipal Districts, which have a certain political autonomy to resolve issues of lesser importance. In all, Aros has 156 municipal districts, Among them, the Federal District - Queta and the Independent Districts: Gichadia, Tanaka and Viva Vaca, in which have relative political sovereignty, because they are contained by the government forces of Aros. This fact creates instability in these territories, which reflect in political and social conflicts (such as the independence movements). See Also: Federative States of Aros, Municipal Districts of Aros Culture Food: Chocowaka Music: Arts: Sports: Aros is a country with many sports activities, due to some political incentives the country covers a range of competitive teams in various sports competitions. Among the most practiced, it stands out: Football, Rugby, Martial Arts, Beach Sports and Water Sports (Surf*). Football is the favorite sport of the Arosians, in which the national competitions are highly concurred, existing a great numbers of clubs with many fans in love. Despite this, the Arosian soccer is not yet so recognized in the international scene. The National Aros Team, organized by the AFA, does not have a great achievement such as the IVEFA world cup, however it has a high potential for growth and is a great bet for future competitions. Another sport that is gaining ground in Aros is Automobilism, a big bet of Vansen Motors Compania, an automobile company of Aros that aims to invest in the automobile cultural industry and popularize the sport. In the 317Ap season of ICARA, Vansen announced a completely arosian team in the competition, with the name of its subsidiary Garsa. In addition, the Tonico Arayujo rider who has no link with Vansen, and runs for the Gentry-Parmiyon team, has become an attraction for new fans of the sport. Media and Communication: National Holidays: See Also Official Map of Aros Links Official Website ---- Category:Aros Category:Nations Category:Vexillium Category:Nations of Fiarria